The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a large enterprise, information is gathered and used for many purposes. Various users within the enterprise may use the same data in different ways for different applications. Even where data is maintained in a single repository, it is often the case that different users model the same data in different ways for different uses. Such models can be incompatible and can change over time as user needs evolve.